Crash & Burn
by Twishi
Summary: Hospital trips make Ludwig uneasy, especially if they're to visit his older brother. Modern time-period. Starts off with Emotional & Physical Hurt, will end with Comfort & Fluff.


**Author's Note; **Second fanfic here, also second Hetalia related! Hoping it's good~ Heh.. This one is defiantly going to have multiple parts to it, just to let you know. The Point-of-View will shift between Germany & Prussia during the chapters, but it'll be obvious when it does so... And, I'm fairly sure it will end happily. Reviews would be loved, of course. 3

**Warnings;** Involves Prussia abuse, but nothing too strong. Unless I change my mind split second, the ending will be sorta Fluff~ _Perhaps_ romance... if you squint.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own _Axis Powers Hetalia_... It'd be frickin' awesome if I did. ;D

* * *

Blinding, flashing lights. In all sorts of colors. Red, blue, green, purple… and many, many others. They illuminated the floor in a mesmerizing yet sickening way. The music pounded loudly through out the building, making the thoughts and troubles dissipate from the patron's heads. The alcohol helped too, of course. And this was why he was here- to forget. To take the pain of the day and wash it away with several oddly colored, expensive drinks at this hole-in-the-wall club while watching people make fools of themselves.

The man chuckled to himself has he watched the countless amounts of people surrounding him. The countless amounts of strange dances, turned-down dates, needless fights, throw up, and generally useless scum that walked past him while laughing in an annoying way. He pitied them, in all truthfulness, and their inexperienced lives. The pain that will follow after, for those who couldn't hold down the drinks and whatever else that was going to be experienced through the night, was not something he would ever like to face again. He turned back to the bar and looked at the tender with a weary expression.

"You look like hell," the younger man called to him over the pounding music, "'Nother drink?" His eyes darted down to the empty glass that sat between the two and then back to the piercing red eyes across the bar.

The man weighted his options for a moment in silence and checked the time on him watch. His eyes returned to the younger as he dug out his wallet, "No, I think I've had enough of this hellhole, thanks." He slid the money to the tender, who nodded and bid him a farewell as the pale man started to weave his way to the back of the crazed scene and out the door.

---

The cool, mid-autumn air surrounded him as he staggered down the dark, damp alleyway. He could feel the drinks taking effect on him as his eyesight was hampered slightly, but knew fully well what his limit was (as he had tested it many times before) and continued down the darkness in confidence. Making his way out to the main street, he shielded his eyes from the bright lights of late-night traffic and headed down the sidewalk of the busy street in the direction of home.

A crosswalk. He was looking for a very distinct crosswalk. One with a bookstore on his side of the road, and a café on the other- both of which he had visited in the past. He knew his way home, and this was the mark telling him that he had only a block left to go before being able to pass out in his bed or possibly on the nearest soft surface, which usually meant the floor. A chuckled escaped his lips as he recalled his brothers words the first time he had done such a thing- "_If you want to act like a dog, you can go sleep in the back with them."_

The traffic still hadn't let up, so he waited at the bookstore's side of the crosswalk until the green walking symbol appeared on the other side. His legs lifted sluggishly and the man suddenly wished he'd just called his brother to come pick him up and... _Wait._ He cursed under his breath as he remembered that would be impossible right now, thanks to the several countries, not to mention an entire ocean that stood between them for the time being. He closed his eyes and cursed again as his legs continued to cross the crosswalk which seemed to grow in length every time he came back from a few drinks. He made a mental note to measure it sometime. Or get his brother to do it.

_Dear god, who the hell keeps yelling like a fuckin' maniac?_ The albino opened his eyes in anger to see whom he had to beat some sense into tonight as he continued through the crosswalk. Through his drunken haze, he saw a group of four… five? Maybe six, but he could've been seeing things in his state. Either way, the group stood on the other side of the crosswalk and was yelling things to the pedestrian in the middle of the street. The man gave them an annoyed and angered look as they pointed to his left. His gaze shifted to their direction, and his eyes were suddenly flooded with a bright and blindingly white light. He heard a car horn and some screams. There was a very odd and sudden pressure in his chest which seemed to spread to a few his limbs, and the bright light from before faded into black all too quickly. A few more screams, and the albino's last thoughts for that night before blacking out consisted of;

_Damn. He's not going to be happy about this… Fucking car._


End file.
